criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Class Dismissed
Plot The team was relaxing, they felt good that they had solved Mustafa V's assassination, when they were told a French Exchange Student at Constantinople Univerity, the team quickly headed there to find Alexandre Boutoux stabbed 15 times, the team quickly added Professor Hanses Hughes, and student Atlan Ash, after this, they learned that the victim had visited the docks, there they added soldier Zephora Acik to the suspect list After this they were approached by Sultan Suleiman III who said that someone was wandering around the palace, the team then found the person wandering around this palace, a technician by the name of Ayberk Arman, who they added to the suspect list, they also spoke to Atlan, who told the team that she could barely understand Alexandre, he spoke this language she could not understand, and he was the one who got mad she she didn't answer his questions. After this, the team investigated the docks again, and added Behçet Aydin to the suspect list, as well as speak to Zephora again, who told the team that she did not approve of a French man on Ottoman soil, she asked if he was a spy or a terrorist, and he claimed to not be in his limited Turkish, but Zephora did not believe him, she thought he was lying, and was a spy for the French King. After this, the team investiagted the Sultan's yard again, and spoke with Ayberk again, who told the team that he didn't like the French, thought they were inferior to the Ottomen, so he tried to ruin Alexandre's time at school. After this, the team spoke to Hansen, who told the team that he worked really hard to help Alexandre learn the Turkish language, he felt bad for him, thiught it was unfair that France sent him here without knowing so much as "Can I get a coffee", and Alexandre was showing improvement. The team spoke to Behcet again, who told the team that Alexandre always made a mess, he knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't understand the language, but he was always annoyed that Alexandre did not put the cigarettes in the right area, and put the trash in the recycling bin The team then arrest Ayberk for the murder, upon confession, Ayberk told the team that Alexandre caught him doing something immoral. When pressured, Ayberk said that he had an obsession over the female students in the university, which is why he treated the ladies well, but treating them well wasn't enough, and he started stalking them, but he soon learned that Alexandre learned of Ayberk's obsession, and got photographic proof, Ayberk tried to ruin Alexandre's time at school, and even begged him to not go to the police, Alexandre refused, so in a moment of anger, Ayberk stabbed Alexandre 15 times. Judge Micheal Harroe sentenced him to 40 years in prison The Sultan then came up, telling the team that the King of France, Louis XIX wants them to search through Alexandre's room again, despite the fact his killer has been arrested. The team searched the room, and found a note from the victim, who upon analysis was to the King of Greece Constantine XII. The note spoke about a meeting between the five countries in the "European Aliiance", which was of Scotland, Ottoman Empire, Russia, Greece, and England. The note didn't specify what this meeting was about only that it would "deliver justice". The team wished to speak to Constantine, but the King was still in Greece, so the team went to the University to find more clues, there, they learned that Alexandre and the King had spoken to Behçet. Upon questioning, Behçet was evading their questions, telling them that they can't ask those questions to him After all of this, the team were left confused as to what was going on, between Alexandre, Constantine XII, and Behçet. Chief Nurryson advised that it seems like they should ask the Sultan about this meeting Summary Victim: Alexandre Boutroux Weapon: Dagger 'Killer Ayberk Arman ' Suspects Hansen Hughes 'Academy Professor' The suspect eats fruit The suspect speaks French the suspect plays poker Suspect's Appearance The suspect wears a bracelet Atlan Ash 'College student' THe suspect eats fruit Zephora Acik 'Soldier' The suspect eats fruit The suspect speaks French The suspect plays poker Ayberk Arman 'Technician' The suspect eats fruit The suspect speaks French The Suspect plays poker Suspect's appearance The Suspect has a bracelet Behçet Aydin 'Janitor' The suspect eats fruit The suspect speaks French The suspect plays poker Suspect's Appearance The Suspect wears a bracelet Quasi-Suspects Steps Killer's profile The Killer eats fruit The Killer speaks French The Killer plays Poker The Killer has Black Eyes The Killer wears a bracelet